<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Космическая хрень by Black_vs_White (leanuint)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479415">Космическая хрень</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White'>Black_vs_White (leanuint)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, Humor, Universal laws are Out of Character, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Авторы честно признаются, что курили, но что именно - сказать затрудняются.</p><p>!!Не будет закончено!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Космическая хрень</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано в соавторстве с Катериной.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Потрёпанный космический парусник под голографическим Весёлым Роджером лихо бороздил просторы далёкой-далёкой галактики за последним рубежом. На палубе космического пиратского парусника "Бешеный Окунь" царило похмельное пиратское запустение. За штурвалом дремал рулевой, сонно подёргивая ложноножками. За навигаторским столом капитан Маргарет Тетчер спорила с навигатором, называя его то бездушной жестянкой, не ценящей тонкой женской душевной организации, то бесчувственным бревном, не идущим в сравнение даже с её собственным мужем. Навигатор упорно мигал стрелками и настаивал на правом повороте сразу за ближайшим солнцем. Больше на мостике никого не было, остальная весьма разношерстная - порой вполне буквально - команда корабля ещё приходила в себя после празднования успешно провернутого недавно дела. Только этим фактом можно было объяснить, что три вылетевшие из-за солнца серебристые фигурки на дорогих сёрфах были замечены приборами. Навигатор испуганно пискнул и замигал капитану о высокой вероятности столкновения, что в свете капитанского похмелья... капитан послала навигатора к морскому дьяволу и нетвёрдой походкой добрела до панели управления. Включив звуковые сенсоры, капитан едва не оглохла от прорезавшего космическое пространство содержательнейшего вопля:<br/>
- Ааааакулы!!!<br/>
Из-за солнца действительно показались серые в бурую и малиновую крапинку тушки космических акул, но капитан уже на автопилоте задействовала космические грабли, загребая сёрферов-неудачников в "гостевой ангар", оборудованный по последнему слову космической работорговли. Нажав кнопочку интеркома, капитан прокашлялась и хрипло объявила:<br/>
- Боцман! В гостевую, барррракуду тебе в глотку!..</p><p>***<br/>
Пока боцман по имени Боцман разбирался с внезапно свалившимся на его голову "ценным грузом" в виде трёх весьма болтливых, вёртких и громких сёрферов, он даже несколько протрезвел. Особенно когда один из пленников, внезапно оказавшийся девушкой, пронзительно завизжал ему в ухо... наверное, стоило хватать эту иерихонскую трубу за что-нибудь другое, но настолько Боцман ещё не протрезвел. Ещё один сёрфер зарядил боцману в глаз, но промахнулся и попал в нос. А третий тем временем ловко поставил Боцману подножку. Не будь ангар оборудован по последнему слову космической работорговли, сёрферам бы даже удалось из него выбраться и совершить какую-нибудь гадость... или, что вероятнее, глупость. Но Боцман, приземлившись затылком об внезапно жёсткий пол ангара, провыл-таки кодовую фразу и голосовое управление включилось, позволяя громким матом спеленать "гостей" в духе мумий и переправить в трюм.<br/>
Впрочем, оборудование оказалось на вкус Боцмана даже слишком умным - стоило пленникам громко заикнуться, что с ценными пленниками так не обращаются и выкуп за подпорченный товар будет существенно меньше, как это всё было тут же передано на мостик капитану. А Маргарет Тетчер в максимально доступных выражениях послала Боцмана обратно выяснять подробности - мечтам о мягкой подушке и припрятанной в надёжном месте бутылочке первоклассного рома не суждено было сбыться.<br/>
Но неприятно сказалось появление новых пленников не только на Боцмане - через час капитан пинками и матюгами собрала в кубрике всю команду, кроме дежурного-рулевого и навигатора, который был наглухо вмонтирован в мостик. На повестке дня ребром стоял вопрос "Что делать?" За немедленную казнь пленников и продолжение путешествия в прежних условиях проголосовали единодушно, но Маргарет Тетчер не была бы капитан успешной пиратской посудины, если б не наложила вето на это решение. Вето звучало достаточно громко и внушительно, чтобы команда прониклась и протрезвела ещё немного. Ещё больше команда протрезвела, когда услышала нагугленную Маргарет в космическом пиратском справочнике Wiki-Pirate сумму предлагаемого за целых и невредимых сёрферов. Мнение команды снова единодушно проворчало "Ну кто ж знал, что по космосу всё ещё принцы бегают?.." и вернулось к вопросу "Что делать?" Какому из трёх Космических Королевств сдавать угнанных в рабство и едва не покусанных космическими акулами наследников - вопрос действительно стоящий. Первый проблеск здравомыслия пришёлся на вторую кружку алкостопа и заключался в одном слове: аукцион!<br/>
На этом проблеск кончился и большая часть команды в пляжных позах отбыла прямо с места в красочное эротическое путешествие к Морфею. Случилось это во главе с капитаном, так что заподозрить неладное могли только навигатор и рулевой, но они остались на мостике. А там злорадный смех почему-то слышен не был...</p><p>***<br/>
Гениальный Сыщик не просто так звался Гениальным Сыщиком - для друзей просто Гесс. Он мог найти любую пропажу, решить любую загадку и делал это самым эффективным способом. Но позволить себе услуги Гесса могли разве что особы с королевским состоянием и в этом тоже заключалась значительная часть его гениальности. Как и в том, чтобы брать деньги со всех заинтересованных в деле сторон.<br/>
- Сегодня я трижды гениален, - заметил Сыщик зеркалу и саркастично улыбнулся. Сёрферы-пленники что-то замычали сквозь плотные кляпы. Гесс обернулся к ним и улыбнулся очень-очень вежливой улыбкой голодного удава:<br/>
- Добро пожаловать на борт "Хитрой Ж", ваши королевские Высочества. Через пару часов мы будем у границы Тридевятого Космического королевства, тогда я развяжу вас, угощу чаем, и мы все получим удовольствие. Вы - лицезрея ваших дорогих монашьих родителей, я - забрав, наконец, своё законное вознаграждение.<br/>
- Не спеши, дорогуша! - внушительно раздалось из внешнего интеркома. - Вознаграждение и Высочества - наши!!!<br/>
- И не надейся, дорогуша, - сыщик оправил накрахмаленные манжеты космической дизайнерской рубашки и удобно расположился в кресле, приготовившись получить удовольствие от долгого и бессмысленного препирательства.</p><p>***<br/>
Три часа спустя<br/>
- Повторяю, дорогой, верни нам наших Высочеств и катись подобру поздорову. Во-первых, мы нашли их первыми, а во-вторых, не хотела этого говорить, но ребята очень настаивали... у нас есть пушки.<br/>
Команда пиратского корабля радостно загомонила. Высочества дружно отхлебнули чай и с интересом уставились на Гениального Сыщика. Сыщик задумчиво поскрёб подбородок и проинспектировал идеальность собственного маникюра:<br/>
- Дорогая, видишь ли, вы потеряли Высочеств на собственном корабле, а что касается пушек... ты не меняла код доступа к ним со дня нашей свадьбы.<br/>
- Какой такой свадьбы? - высочество, бывшее девушкой, даже отставило чайную чашку и наклонилось вперёд, всем видом выражая любопытство. Гесс поставил интерком на мьют и обернулся к гостям: - Нашей с Мэг, - и вновь вернулся к спору по интеркому.</p><p>***<br/>
Ещё через час<br/>
Семейные разборки так увлекли всех присутствовавших, что приближение очередного участника событий оставалось незамеченным до тех пор, пока из динамиков не раздался оглушительный и очень характерный хруст, печально известный всем космическим обитателям - хруст морковки, сотен и сотен морковок, в которые превращалась всякая материя, до которой могли дотянуться Аццкие Космические Зайчики. Их чудовищные орудия заставляли самых матерых ветеранов космических войн забираться под космические койки и рыдать, как маленьких девочек. Те участники событий, у которых не было заячьих ушей, заметались в ужасе, вцепились в волосы и начали нервно икать и всхлипывать.<br/>
Пиратский капитан Маргарет, кусая ногти, дрожащим голосом приказала готовить оружие к самоубийству. Гениальный Сыщик метнулся к мини-бару, дабы убедиться в том, что там остался запас отравленного виски. Никто не хотел быть переработанным в космическую морковку и сожранным жестокими и беспощадными Зайчиками.<br/>
А заячья армада тем временем всё приближалась. И только младший из трёх Высочеств совсем не паниковал. Ибо у него была Идея! Вернее, Идея принадлежала когда-то его учителю ксенобиологии, но раз уж учитель поделился ею с высочеством... Пока Гесс судорожно перерывал запасы алкоголя и одновременно громко по интеркому на оба корабля признавался в любви к жене, пиратам и всем живым существам, кроме Аццких Космических зайчиков, которым всячески желал подавиться морковкой и прочих не менее "приятных" событий... Пока на "Бешеном Окуне" все в панике носились по палубам и мостику под истеричный писк навигатора, которому и так от жизни досталось, а тут ещё и перспектива стать морковкой и быть съеденным... пока старшие Высочества спешно пытались первый и последний раз в своей юной жизни предаться разврату прямо на удобном кожаном диванчике в рубке "Хитрой Ж"... Пока Зайчики неотвратимо приближались, методично похрустывая морковкой из предыдущих своих жертв... Младшее Высочество подкрался к панели связи и выдал высокий переливчатый клёкот прямо в общий эфир, перекрывая и признания Сыщика, и писк навигатора и хруст морковки. После чего в эфире воцарилась невероятная вакуумная тишина.<br/>
Громкий вопль раненого Зайца огласил эфир и армада с гиперкосмической скоростью ретировалась восвояси. На оставшихся кораблях все замерли соляными столбами, не спеша облегченно выдыхать - Зайцы вполне могли бы вернуться с подкреплением...<br/>
- Если Высочества сейчас честно и подробно объяснят нам, что это было, - раздался в интеркоме голос капитана Маргарет Тетчер, - то обещаем не отсылать их обратно по домам. И даже возьмём в команду, - добавила она после некоторого размышления. - И отберите у моего мужа чёртову бутылку, яда в ней нет, это просто подарок от мамули...<br/>
Гесс согласно икнул.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>